epicocfandomcom-20200214-history
Anubis
Anubis is the main character of the series Anubis och Vänner. Basics *'Full name: '''Anubis Anubis *'Nickname(s): "jackalboy" *'Age: '''Unknown (ages slowly) *'Birthday: '9th July *'Sex&Gender: 'Male *'Sexuality: 'Panromantic asexual *'Species: 'Demigod *'Birth Place: 'Somewhere in Egypt *'Current Residence: Tumba, Sweden *'Occupation: '''Businessman *'Relationship status: Widowed, not looking Personality Anubis is generally a very happy and cheerful person to be around. He never insults people (He might turn a bit arrogant when he REALLY hates someone, though. Just look at his relationship with Panssari-Hitler.) and will do his best to cheer a grumpy person up. He still has all of his childish innocence left, and sometimes says things that most people recognize as sexual innuendos. He, however, doesn't see them that way, and just sees them as normal phrases. He's quite sponaneous in his behaviour, and will often stop whatever he's doing to suddenly do something new and exciting. Or not so exciting. He got his dad's scale of justice as a gift, but he just uses it to amuse Aivo. Other important items to him include his golden stomach-opening spear and his dear whisk that he has a deep liking for. He even sleeps with it. He has a '''serious fear of frogs. (Ranidaphobia) Panssari-Hitler sometimes uses this for his advantage. Physical characteristics Anubis is some sort of a canine-like (more accurately, jackal) creature that stands about half a meter(1"8') tall. He has a big head, quite long ears and a pointy snout. He has no pupils and there is always some blush on his face. He is almost always smiling; If he isn't, then there is probably something wrong. His arms and legs are like thread, and he can move them in any direction that he desires. His fur is dark blue and very short. He always wears his egyptian headpiece. If he's not wearing his skirt, then he's probably in his business suit, in which case he doesn't wear pants. Any other outfits are most likely disguises. Abilities, talents and hobbies Anubis has his own business called Anubisnes, which prepares and sells (usually human) guts and related products to companies(for instance sausage factories) and interested citizens. He is a hard worker and usually successful in his job, especially since he also spends a good portion of his free time collecting more guts. He is able to use some magic that he inherited from his father; The most often used are Jeejeerjikjok, which causes temporary strenght, and Siwauwwaa, which enhances speed for a while. His hobbies include ripping out eyes, swimming in blood, playing in childrens' playgrounds, hanging on guts and thinking that he's Tarzan, dying(See more in his relationship with Death jr.) and teaching Aivo. Background Relationships 'Friends' 'Antero - Pet' Antero is Anubis' pet eel whom he keeps in a snake charming basket. He also proves useful for helping Anubis gather guts. 'The Mummy brothers - Bodyguards' Because no one knows when you're going to get attacked when you ruin a shady business, especially if you lack natural strenght yourself (Jeejeerjikjok not counted in). Hapi and Musa are more than happy with protecting their master if he just gives them a place to sleep (A couple of old sarcophagi that he bought home from Egypt the last time he visited there) and just enough money for managing themselves... Musa would prefer a bit bigger paychecks though, because his CD collection is still quite empty. 'Sphinx - Friend...?' Well, at least Anubis thinks so. He loves to sneak into her surgery room and pull her patients' guts out like there's nothing strange about that. He also thinks that she's a cool person, but she'd rather have Panssari-Hitler send him back to Egypt... Or travel somewhere else from Sweden herself. 'Death jr.- Good friend' Anubis first met Death jr. when accidentally drowning in the Nile when he was a kid. He bribed the grim reaper from taking him with him by giving him a flower and they became friends. After that Anubis took up dying as a hobby, because he knew that Death jr. wouldn't take his soul no matter what. And he just finds it fun and a great way to meet his friend. He is... quite masochistic, you could say. 'Tiikerikettu - Very good friend' Tiikerikettu is very dear for Anubis, because he makes him new clothes for free and cheers him up when he's feeling down. 'Family' 'Inpu Anubis - Dad' The legendary god of mummification and preparation for afterlife. Anubis hasn't seen him for a long time, because of not wanting to go to Egypt, but he does respect him a lot. Inpu, on the other hand, is pretty disappoint in his son because he decided to not take after his footsteps and instead chose to stay in Sweden and start his own business. And especially since he was an accident in the first place. 'Lovisa Kullberg - Mom' A swedish slutty woman who had a one-night-stand with Inpu, resulting in the birth of Anubis. She hasn't cared a bit for her son after he could take care of himself. She still lives somewhere in Sweden, of course, but Anubis has no idea where and he doesn't care much either. 'Aivo-Hneri-Atero Horus - Cousin' Anubis and Aivo share an incredibly warm relationship. Ever since Aivo got abandoned by his dad Horus, Anubis has taken care of his poor mentally retarded cousin. Aivo looks up to Anubis, wants to be just like him and always relies on him if there is trouble. 'Hermanubis - Unclaunt (uncle+aunt)' Anubis' half-Greek hermafrodite relative who sends him gifts on Christmas, his birthday and other such happenings, but otherwise never contacts him. Ze never includes any text in her cards either. They usually have pictures of naked Greek statues, much to Anubis' confusion. 'Other' 'Panssari-Hitler - Arch enemy' Anubis hates him. Unbelievably much. Mainly because he wants to send him back to Egypt and to destroy his business, which is just evil. So, most of his time Anubis is either hiding from him or trying to plan his demise. He's had tough luck so far; He has tried to break his hard shell with dynamites and a drill and tried to cut his super-protection moustache off in order to whip his brains out, just to name a few of his methods, but nothing has worked. 'Angstankki - Annoyance' Angström is also against Anubis' business. Anubis doesn't hate him all that much, but he keeps cautious. 'Miss Suoli - Deceased lover' She was the most beautiful intestine Anubis had ever seen, and he fell for her straight away. They had everything perfect.... For about ten minutes. Then Anubis accidentally packed her to go to the sausage factory with other less pretty guts. Then he cried. For about ten more minutes. After that he forgot the whole thing and only seldomly remembers it nowadays. 'Yes-Mummo - Customer' Yes-Mummo uses Anubisnes to obtain guts for... whatever mysterous purposes. She is aggressive if she doesn't get what she wants from him, but overall is pleased with the service that she gets. Unfortunately Panssari-Hitler has caught on her shopping and this poses new dangers for Anubis and his company. 'Captain Istuva Sammakko (the Big Frog) - Enemy' Anubis is completely and utterly terrified of this guy. First of all, he's a huge toad about twice his size. Secondly, he leads a massive frog army that is against anything and everything. And he shoots tadpoles at people. What is there not to fear, especially if the guy's trying to kill you if you don't give him money, and you have a phobia of frogs. Creation of the character Anubis was created on one wonderful day in art history class in October 2010, when Pepper and her friends were studying Egypt. They had to draw stuff relating to the subject, so Pepper proceeded to randomly draw Anubis pulling out guts from some poor guy. Which of course resulted in much amusement. Later, in Swedish class, the quick doodle was nowhere near to be forgotten. Not a chance. Instead, Pepper and Sinooperi started drawing more of the cute little egyptian god. Soon there was a small series of them, which we called "Anubis är glad" at the time, because the first doodle had that written on it. Swedish because... Swedish. Of course, when you start drawing a character more and more, their personality also grows along the way. Soon Anubis even had friends and enemies surrounding him, and a whole story centered around him. To think that it all started from one small doodle... Quotes 'Misc.' "Intestiner!" - Self explainatory. --- "Nej nej, de är inte intestiner! De är METRILAKURNA!!!" Kan du inte läsa?" (No no, they are not guts! They are LONG LIQUORICE! Can't you read?) - To Panssari-Hitler, when he was suspecting his business at a market. --- "Du är en bad boy!" (You are a bad boy!") --- "Du kan ha dina intestiner tillbaka, de var inte bra..." (You can have your guts back, they weren't good...) - To Sphinx after stealing the guts of one her patients again. --- "Jag är glad!" (I am happy!) --- "GRATIS INTESTINER RIVNING! BARA 1000 KRONOR!" (Free bowel pulling! Only 1000 kronas!) - Marketting fail/win? Trivia *His favorite food is wax because it tastes bad. *He can understand any language but speak only bad Swedish. anubistarzan.png|"Anubis is Tarzan" anubisvispilä.png|"Anubis has a whisk" anubisdesu.png|Anthro Anubis Category:Anubis och Vänner Category:Pepper's OCs Category:Male